


For His Pleasure

by Gyhl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, But there is!, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), Dom/sub, Foot Massage, Forced Masturbation, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Porn, Referenced Forced Prostitution, Service Kink, Shower Sex, Slave Eggsy Unwin, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Switch Harry, There's a plot somewhere, Threesome - M/M/M, Total Power Exchange, WIP, breath play, collaring, i'm not sure where, lots of porn, more tags will be added, nb!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: After the church, Harry avoided getting shot, and so Eggsy never became Galahad. He became Harry and Merlin's lover and moved in with them once Dean fucked off (most likely to a shallow grave courtesy of Merlin or Harry). It wasn't long after that he became their submissive. Since then, he's expressed a desire to try a Master/slave relationship. He and Merlin have gone through an initial training period and now he's ready to be collared as Merlin's slave and bring their training to a deeper level.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeh understand what it means when I lock this on you?”

Eggsy was on his knees, sitting back on his heels. His head was bowed and his wrists cuffed behind his back. There was an open eternity collar laying on his shoulders. It was thin, steel, and was finished in cooler colors. It was teal, to blue, to deepening shades of purple depending on the angle.

“I understand.”

“ _What_ do yeh understand?”

“That I’m givin’ myself up to you as my Master. That I’m givin’ up my freedom, my rights, my will to you, and I give you my complete an’ unwaverin’ trust. You command me, I do it right then. You decide what I eat, how I dress, when I sleep. I trust in you to take care of me, physically and mentally, and that whatever you decide is in line with that.”

“Do you _really_ understand?” Merlin asked. “This is going to be harder than yer training has been.”

He looked up at Merlin. “Yeah, I know it will be, but I want this. I wanna belong to you, completely. I wanna know that… everything I do is _for_ you and your pleasure.”

“Yeh realize there’s no more saying ‘I don’t want to’? That yeh’ll have just the one safeword and _I_ decide if the scene continues, stops, or changes? That even if yeh don’t want to do what I command yeh to, _you will_?”

Eggsy grinned. “How often do I say I don’t wanna do something? And I trust you. I trust you to know if I’m in a place where we _can_ keep going. Just like I trust you not to push me past my limits unless you think I can.”

Merlin leaned down and brought the ends of the collar together. He put the lock in the opening and tightened it until the collar was securely locked. He let go of it and it set nicely at the base of Eggsy’s neck. He'd known it would fit properly, but he'd still wanted to make certain. He hooked two fingers through it and tugged lightly.

Eggsy moved with it, sitting up slightly on his knees and letting his eyes slip shut. He felt Merlin’s lips - his _Master’s lips_ \- against his own and opened his mouth. He moaned as his Master ravaged his mouth. He went to put his arms around his Master’s neck and felt the cuffs holding him still. He wanted so _badly_ to touch his Master… but that, he knew, was _part_ of why his hands had been cuffed in place. Because it was no longer about _his_ wants; it was about serving _his Master’s_ wants.

He felt his Master pull away and his eyes slid open. He wanted to beg to be used, to be commanded, to give his Master whatever pleasures he wanted (was he allowed to do that? He’d have to ask Merlin later). He kept silent, watching his Master, even as his collar was tugged on and he followed it to his feet.

“Look at yeh,” Merlin all but purred. “Color high, eyes wide. I’d almost think yeh _like_ being my slave.”

“I _do_ like it,” Eggsy said. “I been wantin’ it for a while.”

“Then get on the bed, slave, and put yer lovely arse in the air,” Merlin said and then grabbed Eggsy by the jaw. “And know this: _you_ are not going to cum tonight.”

Eggsy let out a low and needy groan. One of the rules in their contract was that he was forbidden from masturbating unless ordered to. Which meant he was gonna be left like that until he was fucked again. And that thought was _not_ a complaint. He _enjoyed_ that feeling; of being brought nearly to orgasm and then denied. Sometimes it almost felt as _good_ as cumming.

He got up on the bed and lay over on his stomach. He shifted, getting his arse up in the air without having his hands to keep him in place on the bed. He got his arse up in the air without bunching up the blanket too badly and let his legs spread.

He could _feel_ his Master behind him; could feel his eyes roving over his body, over his arse. And then he felt two lube-slicked fingers push inside of him and scissor within him. Once. Twice. The mattress shifted and he felt his Master's cock as it pressed its way inside of him without warning, without preamble. 

Eggsy let out a low groan as he was spread open. He fucked one of the other of them often enough that he didn’t really _need_ stretching, so didn’t hurt like it would have if his arse wasn’t accustomed to their cocks. But he still felt the rapid spreading, and God he loved it.

He rocked with the force of his Master slamming against him. He felt the blanket pull against his cheek as he was forced forward. He pushed himself back as his Master thrust against him again, trying to counter the force of the thrusts. He felt his Master’s hands digging into the flesh at his hips and he cried out; Merlin was _clearly_ going to do everything _possible_ to make it hard for him to not cum.

It wasn’t long at all before he was crying out every time his Master slammed against him, his bound hands clenched into fists as he fought to not cum. He knew he could hold out, but he knew _Merlin_ could hold out just as well. And before long, he was swearing with every thrust as he struggled to keep from cumming.

“If you cum, I _will_ punish you, slave,” Merlin growled.

Eggsy moaned. Merlin was using _that_ tone. The tone that made him hot all over and weak in the knees. He nearly lost his control from it. He felt himself shuddering from nearly cumming and felt a warning slap on his hip.

“Sorry,” he choked out. “‘m tryin’, Master. But you ain’t playin’ fair.”

“I own yeh,” Merlin said with a smirk. “Nothing says I have to play fair.”

Eggsy let out a mewling whine. “You ain’t… supposed ta set me up to fail.”

“I’m not,” Merlin said simply. “You're still well within yer ability to control yourself.”

“You're such a shit,” he moaned.

“Yes,” Merlin agreed. “Now, be a good slave and _shut up_ before I gag yeh.”

“Yes, Master.”

Being silently fucked - well, he wasn’t _talking_ , anyway - did have one benefit: it let him focus on holding back. But it was hard, so hard, and he started crying from the simple _need_ of an outlet for his pleasure. He started physically struggling, struggling against his Master, struggling against his bonds. He was so close, _so fucking close_. He could feel himself trembling and his muscles contracting as he teetered on the edge of his orgasm. And he was rapidly losing his ability to control himself. He wanted to beg for mercy, beg for his Master to cum. But he _knew_ his Master well enough to know that would just make it worse for him.

His cock was throbbing and his bollocks felt as if they would burst when he felt his Master slam into him one final time and lay over him. He could feel his Master cuming inside of him and he sighed a moan at the sensation. His arms, already hurting from being bound behind him, screamed out from the sudden weight on them. It was almost pleasant, the pain nearly swallowed up by the endorphins flooding his body.

“Oh, yeh were such a good boy,” Merlin breathed on his neck. “So good, obeying me like that.”

“Thank you, Master,” he whimpered. He wanted to let himself down on the bed, but he had a feeling that letting his cock rub against the blanket would be all it would take.

Merlin kissed his shoulders and nipped at his neck. “My good slave,” he said as he pulled out of Eggsy and lay beside him.

Merlin watched him for a moment, watched as he trembled from sheer need. He made _such_ a lovely sight, eyes puffy from crying and full of that same need. If he were twenty years younger, he would have mounted his slave again.

“You’re allowed to lay down,” he said after a little while.

“Dunno if I can…”

Merlin chuckled. “You’ve done it before.”

“Yeah, but…”

Merlin looked over at him and saw the blush creeping up Eggsy’s neck. “But what?”

“Think I might cum if I try it.”

Merlin chuckled again. “So… you want _me_ to get up and lay _you_ over?”

“No, Master,” Eggsy said quietly and submissively despite clearly wanting Merlin to. “I c’n wait until I ain’t so hard.”

“God, I want to fuck yeh again,” Merlin groaned.

He got up and got the key to Eggsy’s cuffs. He unlocked them, kissing Eggsy’s wrists in turn, guided him to lay on his side, and then onto his back. He kissed Eggsy and felt his slave’s arms tense.

“It’s alright, my dear treasure,” he whispered. “Yer allowed.”

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and pulled himself up and into another kiss. He felt so perfectly used and loved, even with - and perhaps partially _because_ of - his cock and bollocks throbbing from a lack of release. And that pleasant throbbing reminded him, as much as the steel around his neck, that he was utterly and completely Merlin’s.


	2. Chapter 2

02

Eggsy woke up to a rough kiss, one hand wrapped in his hair and pulling. He could feel from the angle that his Master was standing, and from the taste of his mouth that he was about to leave for Kingsman. Eggsy wasn’t very awake, but he could feel _part_ of him waking up quickly.

“I left you your instructions for the day,” Merlin said quietly. “I expect you to obey them.”

“‘course, Master.”

Merlin let go of him and kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmhmm.”

He was already cuddling up to Harry and was out again almost before Merlin left the room. He was still cuddled up to Harry when _his_ alarm went off. He felt Harry roll over to shut it off and then get up.

“Want company in the shower?”

Harry looked back at him. “Are you _allowed_ to be in my shower?”

“Ain’t a rule against it. There _is_ a rule that I’m supposed ta obey you as I would my Master though…”

Harry let his eyes roam over the younger man. He was nude, save for a pair of wrist and ankle cuffs. They were fur lined and soft leather. Each had an O-ring in case he or Merlin felt like chaining Eggsy up overnight. As Merlin’s collared slave, it was all he was allowed to wear to bed.

“Then take care of your cuffs and come tend to me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy said with a little grin. 

He got up and went to his chest of drawers while Harry went into the en suite. He carefully took the cuffs off and put them in the top drawer. There was a box on the left side; that was where his Master had set them originally and so that was where he would keep them. They were the first gift (well, of a sort) from his Master and he wanted to take good care of them.

He went into the en suite and Harry was waiting for him. He grinned as Harry held his arms out and went over to him. He unbuttoned Harry’s pyjama top and took it off of him. He dropped it in the hamper before returning for the bottoms and Harry’s boxers (silk and deep blue). He got the shower running and waited until the water was steaming before going back to Harry.

“The shower’s ready, Sir.”

Harry nodded and waited for Eggsy to move. He followed Eggsy to the shower, taking the opportunity to give his ass a hard slap. Eggsy opened the shower door for him and he stepped inside, letting the almost too hot water wash over him. He heard the shower door close and knew Eggsy was behind him.

“May I wash you, Sir?”

“That would be lovely, darling.”

It was only a moment before he felt Eggsy scrubbing his back. He put his arms on the shower wall and leaned his head against them, both giving Eggsy better access to him and letting himself relax as he was bathed.

“So now that you’re officially Merlin’s slave,” he asked as he felt Eggsy’s hands move to his arse, “shall I still call you Eggsy?”

Eggsy got onto his knees so he could wash Harry more easily. “Well, Master has just been callin’ me ‘slave’ and we ain’t talked about me gettin’ a name beyond that from him. I’m supposed to keep callin’ you ‘Sir’ unless you say to call you ‘Master’. Unless we gotta set that aside for some reason or I have permission to call one of you by name.” He paused in his washing. “But… I guess you’d have ta ask _him_ what you’re callin’ me now.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“It ain’t my place, Sir,” Eggsy said, sounding both pleased and almost shy. “My will belongs to my Master now. It’s his place.”

Harry smiled. It was _good_ to hear his young lover sounding so happy. “Then I’ll ask him what I should call his slave. Until then, darling, I’ll work around it.”

“Thank you, SIr,” Eggsy said as he finished the back of Harry’s legs.

He stood up and kissed Harry’s back. He wanted to do so much more, but he knew Harry was on a time limit… and he hadn’t asked permission. Not that he thought _Harry_ would mind, but _Merlin_ wouldn’t want him to act without permission now. ( _why_ that make it all the hotter?).

“May I wash your hair, Sir?”

Harry shifted how he was relaxing and then tipped his head back. “You may, my pet.”

Eggsy poured some shampoo into his hand and started working it into Harry’s damp curls. The sound Harry made at having his hair washed was nearly pornographic and Eggsy felt himself getting hard.

“Didn’t think you’d enjoy this _that_ much.”

“Have you _ever_ had the luxury of someone washing your hair?”

“Not since I was a kid.”

Harry laughed softly. “Remind me the next time we take a shower and I don’t have anywhere to be. I’ll _show_ you how enjoyable it it.”

“I think I’d like that.” He started rinsing Harry’s hair out, working the hair with his hand and watching carefully for the soap to be gone. He worked conditioner into the hair before stepping back. “If you’ll turn around, I can do the rest.”

Harry turned around, leaning back against the wall, and Eggsy started working his way down Harry’s body. He worked down Harry’s chest, down his stomach. He watched as the soap rinsed down over the hair leading from his navel down. He got to his knees, and eye-level with Harry’s cock. He washed it, taking more time than he really needed. He _wanted_ to do more than just wash him; he wanted to stroke him, get him hard, and then suck him off. 

He made himself move away from Harry’s cock and onto his legs. But his _mind_ was stuck on Harry’s cock. On kissing up his thighs… or his calves… or from his feet. He groaned softly as he finished washing Harry, because this was _Merlin’s_ fault.

He sat up on his knees, preparing to get to his feet, when he felt Harry’s hand in his hair. He moaned at the sharp tug. “Yes, Sir?”

“Be a good slave and suck my cock.”

Eggsy all but threw the scrubby across the shower and took Harry’s quickly stiffening cock into his mouth. He grabbed onto Harry’s arse, just to be certain he didn’t start pullin’ off. He moaned at the taste of Harry’s skin, of the feeling of the cock filling his mouth.

He did most of the work while Harry leaned against the wall, and that was _more_ than alright with him. It made him feel more useful than if Harry had been fucking his mouth. Because he was doing the work of providing all Harry’s pleasure. Every gasp, every moan, every time that hand tightened in his hair… that was something _he’d_ brought from Harry.

He slid a hand across Harry’s arse and slid a finger inside of him, and then a second. He heard Harry’s breath hitch as he bent them and started gently massaging. The hand clenched in his hair and stayed that way, even as Harry’s hips started bucking at his mouth. He took Harry all the way into his mouth and started swallowing against him, in time with his massaging.

“And I thought you were a mouthy fuck before,” Harry groaned.

Eggsy laughed around his mouthful and he felt Harry pull him in tight. He was tight enough against Harry that, between Harry’s cock in his throat and his nose against Harry’s body, he couldn’t get a breath. What little space he had to pull back and try instantly filled with water. 

He made himself relax into it, taking Harry’s cock as far as he could and swallowing against him. He wasn’t worried about passing out, not with how long he was capable of holding his breath, and he _really_ liked when they had him like this. He liked being dependent on them to let him breathe, to have this little race between them cuming and his passing out (it had been a surprise to no one when Eggsy had first admitted his fantasies about being their slave). It was a race he always won, even if they held back until he was at his limit. The only thing he didn’t like about it… was that they came down his throat and not in his mouth. He _liked_ drinking down his reward, tasting that mouthful of cum he’d worked so hard to pull from them.

He felt the first twitch of Harry’s cock in his mouth and knew he was about to cum. He sucked hard, wanting the feel of warmth being shot down his throat. But then Harry pulled his head back until he had little more than the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as Harry came, as he tasted his reward.

“Don’t swallow yet,” Harry said a bit breathlessly. “I want you to tip your head all the way back and let it trickle into your throat. _Then_ you may swallow it.”

Eggsy groaned and tipped his head back. He felt it sliding down his tongue to the back of his tongue and to the back of his mouth. He reflex-swallowed most of it, and the rest ran down around his tongue and trickled down into his throat. He swallowed the rest of it down and then looked up at Harry.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Harry laughed softly. “Get to your feet, my good boy.”

Eggsy stood and Harry pulled him close. Eggsy put his arms around Harry’s neck. Eggsy knew Harry could feel his hardon. Fuck, he wanted to rub against Harry. He wanted to cum so he could think about something _other_ than how badly he wanted it every time he felt the collar shift and remind him that he belonged to Merlin.

“Did your Master give you permission to cum today?”

“He said I couldn’t _last night_. He didn’t say nothin’ about _you_ makin’ me cum, though,” he said. “I’m s’pposed to obey you as I would him, so if it pleases you to make me cum, then I can.”

Harry laughed; it was a low, almost dark sounding thing. It made Eggsy’s knees weak and made him all the harder. _Fuck_. They knew how to flip his switches all too well. And he just _knew_ from the sound of that laugh that he wasn’t about to get off anytime soon.

“I think it pleases me _more_ to see you like this,” Harry rumbled. “I _like_ seeing you so very needy and obedient.”

“I’m obedient anyway!”

“Usually,” Harry conceded.

“Please?” Eggsy begged, letting himself slide down Harry’s body and onto his knees. “Please, Sir?”

Harry chuckled. “Who does your pleasure belong to, slave?”

“To my Master and to you, Sir. I know, it’s yours to give or deny and not mine to ask for.” Eggsy moaned weakly and then fought the need down. “I’m sorry.”

“You needn’t apologize, pet,” Harry said, leaning down to cup Eggsy’s cheek. “Your Master is making it hard on you and I know I’m not helping.”

“But… wasn’t I just bad?”

Harry gave him a slight, one-armed shrug as he rinsed the conditioner or of his hair. “I’m not your Master, and this is your first actual day. I know he’s expecting you to make mistakes. It’s only natural.” He helped Eggsy get back to his feet and kissed him gently. “You’re such a good boy; Merlin knows that as much as I do. Now, get your shower while there’s still hot water.”

Eggsy kissed him one more time and let Harry get out of the shower. He’d messed up, just a little, but Harry’d made him feel better. He’d still tell his Master that he’d begged Harry to make him cum, even if it meant being punished. But… punishment didn’t mean being beaten; they’d hammered out what his punishments would be long before the slave contract had even been on the table. And then he’d just do better next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was still getting ready when Eggsy got out of the shower. Eggsy went to him, took his hand, and kissed it before he finished drying off. He tossed his towel in the hamper and then went to go read Merlin’s instructions for him. He picked up the page, a little smile forming at the opening.

_My beloved slave;_

_I hope you showered with Harry this morning. I may have collared you, but I would hope you know that I would not forbid you that pleasure._

_I'm going to allow you to settle into this role easily, or at least easier than you might have expected._

_1: To the right of the refrigerator, you will find a binder. The contents are broken up into five categories: breakfasts, lunches, tea, suppers (which are intended for the three of us), and desserts. You will have a listing daily of what to make; suppers will only be on the nights Harry doesn't cook. Desserts are rewards only._

_If I or Harry plan on being home early, you will not have a listing as we will determine your meal. If we are unable to be home on time, I will send you a text with the necessary numbers. Your numbers today are breakfast 3, lunch 1, and the tea of your choice._

_If you were a good boy and, assuming the shower, haven’t cum without my permission, you may make dessert 4. If you had Harry’s permission, that’s fine but no dessert._

_2: You are allowed to wear clothing today. Depending on how you feel, you may either wear the alternate servant’s outfit or the black maid’s outfit._

_3: As I am allowing you to ease into this, you only have two tasks for today. You will go through the house and clean whatever needs cleaning (we both know that won’t be much). Your other task will prove much more difficult, I think. Before each of your meals, you will masturbate until your only choices are to stop or cum; you will stop at that point. If you came in the shower this morning, you will do this both before AND after each meal._

_I love you, my darling treasure._

_I’ll see you around five._

_Your Master_

Eggsy grinned at the letter. Fuck, it was a _good_ thing Harry hadn’t let him cum. The grin faltered. He hadn’t exactly been _good_. Maybe he should not make the dessert? He’d text Merlin after breakfast and see what he felt was necessary, if anything. But that would be for _after_ breakfast.

For now… he looked to the walk-in a bit curiously. Merlin had told him there would be several roles he would be, depending on Merlin’s mood that day. They’d looked at outfits together and Merlin _had_ taken his wants into account for them. But there were clearly some that Merlin had bought without even showing them to him.

He went in and looked at what had become his section of Harry’s walk-in (although Merlin _had_ been given a section of it well before he’d come into their lives). Most of his clothes were still in his chest of drawers; he needed normal things for when he went out, especially when going to visit his Mum and the baby. But he had a couple suits in the walk-in, and beside those garment bags were a few black ones.

He looked at their tags, and none of them meant much to him, aside from the obvious ones like ‘Alternate Maid, black’, ‘Alternate Servant’s Uniform’. He grinned at them. He knew what the Maid Uniform was; black, mid-calf length dress and a white apron. And he _knew_ which one was the Servant’s Uniform; it was the only black garment bag that bore the Kingsman logo.

After a moment of looking the tags over, he took the uniform off the hangar and then laughed quietly. The garment bag was so light it might just be empty. He laid it on the bed and unzipped it. Inside was a black and nearly sheer… well, he wouldn’t exactly call it an ‘outfit’.

The top was nearly a bralette, with frilled edges and a heart cutout in the center. The bottom was almost a thong and had the same frills; it also had a second pair of frills that would sit on top of his hips. It’s accessories were a frilly garter and choker, the later with a single bell.

He grinned at it and put it on, and then looked at himself in the mirror. The thong itself was silk and it clung beautifully to his cock. It gave an enticing view while still leaving a bit to the imagination. Not… that Harry or Merlin _needed_ to imagine anything.

He went downstairs, knowing Harry wouldn’t have left just yet and hoping to make him tea. Instead, he found Harry in the entryway already drinking tea. He pouted ever so slightly and then went over to his Sir. He held his hands out and slightly to the side, as if he were wearing a dress, and turned in place. When he was again facing Harry, he stuck out his right leg so his toes just _barely_ touched the floor and bowed over it before straightening up and grinning.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Harry said with a soft smile and something more in his eyes.

“Innit that what a full courtesy’s for though? Showin’ off your s-type?”

“Darling, it is a polite way of greeting a Dominant you’ve been introduced to.”

Eggsy shot him a challenging look. “Why not just do the courtesy part then?”

Harry bit down on a smirk. “To show you off, of course.”

Eggsy closed what little distance there was between them and put his arms around Harry’s neck. “You… are a shit, and I love you.”

Harry’s free hand found its way down to the frills on Eggsy’s hips. _Fuck_ , he could feel Eggsy’s silk covered cock against his leg and found himself getting hard. He still had time for a fuck… if he wanted to be his version of on time. But today, he was planning on making a point of actually being on time.

“As much as I would love to take this upstairs, or even to the wall, the car’s already outside and I need to be on time.”

Eggsy frowned a little. “Why?”

“Well, your Master bet me that I wouldn’t be on time and I plan on making him lose that bet.”

“What was the bet? Somethin’ sexy?”

“Absolutely,” Harry said with a grin and then kissed him. “I love you, darling, and we’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll be ready for you both, Sir,” he said, opening the door for Harry. He closed it behind his Sir and went to follow his Master’s orders: a deliciously evil bit of masturbation, breakfast, and then cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, there _is_ non-sexual stuff coming. I'm uploading like 4 chapters today, and the next ones after that start shifting the focus to more things.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy was leaning back in a dining room chair, mobile ringing in his ear. His cock was still throbbing and his bollocks were aching. He wasn’t sure _how_ he was supposed to get through the day, but he’d do it. Somehow.

“ _Merlin_ ,” came the single word as that self same man picked up.

“Hey, Merlin, just had a question.”

“ _What is it, Eggsy?_ ”

“Well… um… how secure is this? Like with my mobile?”

Merlin chuckled softly. “ _Oh, my sweet one. Your mobile, mine, and Harry’s are all secure the same way all Kingsman electronics are secure._ ”

“Oh! Sorry, Master.”

“ _It’s alright, Eggsy. You were looking out for me, and I appreciate that. Now, what’s your question_?”

“I ain’t sure if I was bad or not… and if need to do somethin’ cos of it,” he said. “Sir an’ I had a shower… and I begged him… to let me cum.”

“ _I see,_ ” came Merlin’s neutral sounding reply. He was assuming there was more to this and was more acknowledging what Eggsy had said than anything else.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he whispered.

“ _Ooh_ ,” he breathed. “ _Eggsy, my treasure, you have nothing to apologize for. Do you think I don’t realize you’re going to end up begging me at times? And, as far as I’m aware, Harry has no rule with you about not begging him. You didn’t do anything wrong, my sweet darling._ ”

Eggsy smiled. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“ _Harry still upstairs_?”

Eggsy grinned. “Left a bit ago; oughta be there about now.”

Merlin chuckled. “ _I knew if I challenged my brat like that, he’d make a point of being on time._ ”

“If you…” Eggsy laughed. “You’re a shit, you know that?”

“ _And you think you can get away with speaking to your Master like that_?” Merlin asked, his words teasing.

“You’re s’pposed ta embrace me for who and what I am. You knew I was like this.”

“ _Yes, and I wouldn’t change it_ ,” Merlin said, his voice suddenly serious.

Eggsy sighed softly. Sometimes it still hit him all over again that Merlin and Harry really, truly loved him for him. “I’ll let you get back to it.”

“ _Have you done ask I ordered you to_?”

“Yes, Master. Figured I’d call an’ ask while I was cooling down.

“ _Go on and eat, my sweet one._ ”

“Yes, Master. I’ll see you tonight.”

Eggsy disconnected and set his mobile on the table. Merlin _could_ have been a real arse about all of it. Merlin _could_ have decided his slave had earned a punishment. But… that was part of why he trusted Merlin the way he did. He was capable of being an arse, and he was something of a sadist when the mood hit him, but he never directed the former at someone who didn’t deserve it or the later at someone who didn’t want it or couldn’t take it.

He sighed pleasantly and went to start on his breakfast, on the breakfast his Master had chosen for him, out of the binder his Master had put together for him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost a half-hour before tea and his mobile rang; Merlin’s name was on the screen. He frowned a little, wondering why Merlin was calling him. Maybe he was coming home early and wanted his slave to delay his tea.

He grinned at the thought. “Yes, Master?”

“ _Go into the lounge and get on the sofa_.”

Eggsy went in the lounge and sat before answering. “Done, Master.”

“ _Good boy_ ,” he said. “ _Which are you wearing_?”

“The black one.”

“ _Push the panties aside and touch your cock._ ”

Eggsy shifted how he was sitting and leaned his head back against the sofa before taking himself in hand. “I’m touching myself, Master.”

“ _Mm, such a good boy,_ ” he said. “ _Stroke yourself for me; base to head, until it’s almost out of your hand, and then back. Slowly_.”

Eggsy started stroking himself, just as instructed. He sighed a groan. “I’m obeying you, Master.”

“ _Good boy,_ ” Merlin said. “ _Tell me how much you want my cock inside of you; how much you want to feel me pounding inside of you without thought or concern for your pleasure._ ”

Eggsy moaned, arching up against his hand. “Fuuuuck, it’s all I’ve been thinking about. I want to be fucked by you so badly. My mouth, my arse, I don’t care. I want you to use me, to do whatever you want to me.”

“ _Mm, and I’m going to, my slave. I’m going to fuck you and use you like the fuck toy you are. And I’m not going to let you cum, maybe for weeks, maybe months; don’t think for a second I’m not capable of it._ ”

“I know you are, Master,” he whined weakly. “Please show me mercy.”

“ _Oh, I don’t think so. I’m going to slowly drive you insane, one denied orgasm at a time. I’ll lock you in a chastity belt so you can’t touch your cock, or your bollocks, or fuck yourself on something._ ”

“Oh, God,” Eggsy whined, bucking up at his hand. “Ma-a-aster.”

“ _Put me on speaker and twist your nipple._ ”

A shriek of pleasure escaped Eggsy at the pain. “I… I can’t… I don’t…”

“ _You don’t have permission to cum. Do you_ want _to be punished?_ ”

“Nooo,” he whined. “But I can’t anymore. I can’t.”

“ _You_ will _until I say otherwise._ ”

“Ye-yes, Ma-mas, oh _God_ , Master.”

Merlin chuckled; it was a low and dark sound. “ _Does it hurt yet_?”

“Yes! Oh, fuck, it hurts,” he cried out. “My bollocks are gonna fuckin’ pop and I don’t think my cock’s stopped hurtin’ since breakfast. I’m gonna cum _blood_ when you let me.”

“ _Now tell me how much you love this_.”

Eggsy whimpered a moan. “You know I love it. I love when you deny me. I love this pain and pressure and _oh fuck_! Please! Please, I dunno if I can anymore.”

“ _Let go of your cock. Twist your nipples, both of them, as hard as you can._ ”

Eggsy bucked up at the air, the pain feeling far too good at the moment, and felt the first twitching of his cock. “Please,” he panted. “Please let me stop. I want to be Good, Master.”

“ _You_ are _good, my sweet slave,_ ” Merlin said, amusement clear in his voice. “ _You may stop._ ”

Eggsy let out a shuddering breath as he let his hands fall to the sofa. “Thank you. Fuck, thank you.”

“ _You will make yourself ready for me to fuck you when I arrive._ ”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy breathed. “Can I take a cold shower first?”

“ _No_.”

“Yes, Master.”

“ _I’ll see you in a little while_.”

Eggsy hit the phone a few times before he manage to hit the disconnect icon. Tea was gonna be a little late. He needed time for his cock to settle down before he moved. He wondered how serious Merlin had been about denying him constantly for weeks or months. He wasn’t sure he could take _a_ week of this, much less _weeks_ of it.

But Merlin wouldn’t just set him up to fail; he wasn’t _supposed_ to anyway. He just hoped his release came before he really _was_ just a fuck toy, unable to think beyond being fucked and pounded into.


	6. Chapter 6

He was lounging on the sofa when he heard the key in the lock. He shut the tv off, rushed out to the entryway, and knelt on his mat. He put his arms behind his back - one wrist on top of the other - and bowed his head. And then he waited; waited for his Master to open the door; to greet him like this for the first time. 

The door opened and it was a few moments before it closed again. It made him feel giddy, knowing his Master and Sir were standing there, savoring the look of their willing slave on his knees and eagerly awaiting them

He heard one of them approaching and the shoes stopped just within his field of vision; they were brogues. “Welcome home, Master,” he said without looking up.

One foot slid toward him and he carefully removed the shoe and replaced it with a house slipper. He repeated the process with his Master’s other foot and then Merlin stepped back. His Sir’s shoes came next and then Eggsy put his hands on his thighs, waiting for the next order he knew would come.

“On your feet, slave.”

Eggsy stood, his head still bowed. He watched his Master turned - well, his Master’s groin and then arse, anyway - and then ran his hands up Merlin’s arms to take his jacket. The feel of those hard muscles under just a few layers of cloth nearly brought a needy groan to his lips. He hung it up, taking care to keep it from bunching up, and then turned to Harry. “Sir?”

He took Harry's coat off, taking the same pleasure in feeling along his Sir's arms as he had his Master's. God, he wanted them to fuck him; he wanted to cum, screaming their titles, feeling their cocks inside of him. They hadn’t both fucked him at the same time in _weeks_ and it had been all he’d been thinking about while pulling off.

He forced himself away from those thoughts - although the hardon he was sporting would make his thoughts so very clear - and hung Harry’s coat up before following Merlin into the lounge. His Master was already seated on the sofa, in the centre. He was reading something on his mobile. Eggsy looked between him and the coffee table. Either he would have to kneel out of his Master's reach or he'd have to move the table. 

"Move the table," Merlin said without looking at him. 

"Yes, Master.

Eggsy moved it so it would be out of the way and knelt at Merlin's feet. He _wanted_ to bug Merlin, to bother his Master into using him for something. But his Master had made a point of ignoring him and Eggsy knew what it meant; he could be impatient, especially when he wanted to be fucked and hard. His Master was trying to teach him to be more patient, and it was _not_ working today.

He made it ten minutes before asking, "Would you like a foot massage, Master?"

He looked up and saw the growing grin on Merlin’s face. It made his heart flutter. Merlin could be so… _expressionless_ at times. Eggsy got it; he did. He trained Agent after Agent, watched and guided them through life and death, and saw the deaths when they happened (not that there had been a whole lot of agent deaths on his watch). If he hadn’t been like that _before_ Kingsman, his years there had certainly made him that way.

The same with Harry, really. Every so often, Eggsy would see the hint of the young man Harry had been before Kingsman. He’d see it in how Harry’s eyes would light up, or the few times he’d seen Harry smile in such an… an unrestricted sort of way. He wanted to bring that out more if he could; he wanted to be, well, sort of a safe shelter for them, where they _could_ feel those things.

“I’d really like to,” Eggsy said, his voice low and throaty. He slipped his hands under Merlin’s trousers to the top of his dress sock and started slowly pulling it down. “Let me worship you, Master.”

Merlin bit back a groan, nearly losing the fight to hold it inside. This was _not_ what he’d planned for Eggsy this evening. He’d _planned_ on holding him still while Harry brought him near to orgasm again, make him go through supper that way, and then fuck him on the dining room table, allowing him to finally cum.

“Then worship me, slave,” he said once he had himself under control again.

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy breathed.

He took Merlin’s slippers and dress socks off, taking the later upstairs to put them in the hamper. He went into the bathroom and filled a water basin halfway with steaming water. He got a towel, a wash cloth, and a bottle of lotion, and then brought it all downstairs. 

He knelt in front of Merlin and set everything aside. He unfolded the towel and laid it out at Merlin’s feet. He smoothed it out before setting the basin on it, centring it as well as he could. He lifted Merlin’s feet, one at a time, and set them into the still steaming water.

“This is part of a massage?”

“It’s part of the worship,” Eggsy said, looking up at him and winking.

“Clearly, I need a slave of my own,” Harry said with a soft laugh.

“I can do yours, too, Sir, if you want and Master allows it.”

“ _Sir_ has supper to make,” Merlin said. 

“Do I now?”

“Was there an entry for you to make supper, slave?”

Eggsy bit back on a grin. “No, Master. There wasn’t nothin’ in my orders about that.”

“And if Sir doesn’t wish to cook?” Harry challenged. 

Merlin grinned at him. “Then _I’ll_ cook.”

Harry started to say something, shut his mouth, and huffed. 

Eggsy turned his attention back to Merlin’s feet. He lifted Merlin’s right foot out of the water and started washing it. He was slow, gentle, and thorough; once he was finished, he pat the foot dry and set it on the towel before working on the other. Once he was finished, he moved the basin out of the way, squirted some of the lotion on his hands, and started the actual massage. 

Merlin couldn’t keep from groaning this time. He set his mobile aside and lay his head back. “ _Fuck_. How many times’ve yeh done this?”

“You’d be surprised the kinda clients I used to get,” Eggsy said with a grin. “Got good at a lot of weird shit.”

Eggsy watched the look on Merlin’s face as he massaged him. By the time he was finished, Merlin looked relaxed and unguarded. He had a feeling Merlin’d be purring if he were a cat. He moved everything aside and watched Merlin for a moment before rolling up the last few inches of his Master’s trousers.

“What’re yeh doin’?”

Eggsy grinned. He could _hear_ how relaxed Merlin was. “I told you, Master: I want to worship you.”

He bowed and kissed Merlin’s foot. He slowly worked his way up to his Master’s ankle, leaving soft kisses in his wake. It wasn’t anything he’d thought to do before when he’d been Merlin’s submissive and not his slave, but there was something about worshipping him like this that… fuck, it felt _good_. It wasn’t anything to do with the location; he thought he’d feel this same way if he were worshipping Merlin’s chest or arms or wherever else he was told to. But there was something about showing his Master his submission in such a physically intimate and nonsexual way that just… did something for him. 

When he finally sat up from Merlin, he quickly found Merlin’s hand in his hair. But Merlin didn’t pull; instead Eggsy felt him carding that hand through his hair. He laid his head in Merlin’s lap and just enjoying being pet.

“You’re such a good boy, my slave,” Merlin said. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes, Master.”

Merlin hummed softly. “Humiliation is one of your soft limits; I wouldn’t have pushed it if you’d decided it was actually a hard limit.”

“Wasn’t humiliating,” Eggsy said with a shrug. “I know it’s supposed to be, but… I mean, I guess if you was orderin’ me to do it to someone else. But on you?” He shook his head.

Merlin hooked two fingers through Eggsy’s collar and guided his slave to straddle his lap. He pulled Eggsy close and started kissing his neck. He bit down at the base of his neck and felt Eggsy arch against him. He bit harder, listening to his slave whimper and his breath coming harder; felt Eggsy’s cock getting hard against his stomach. So he bit down all the harder.

When he let go, he heard Eggsy sigh a moan and he looked at the mark he’d left. He could see where it was already bruising, and he had left a nearly perfect set of teeth marks. He kissed the mark and slid a hand to the back of Eggsy’s head, holding him still as he ravished his mouth. He broke the kiss and made Eggsy look in his eyes.

“I will not share your worship with anyone except for Harry,” he said. “You will fuck others at my command; I _might_ order you to humiliate yourself for another. But you will worship Harry, myself, or no one.”

Eggsy sighed softly, pleasantly. He didn’t really mind fuckin’ someone for his Master’s pleasure. He wasn’t sure how he felt about humiliating himself for someone else. But he _was_ glad he wouldn’t be ordered to worship someone else. He wanted _that_ to belong to his Master and his Sir, apparently as much as his Master wanted to keep it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a particular type of scene you'd like to see, drop me a line on my [tumblr](https://enfysalina.tumblr.com/).


End file.
